


yes, daddy?

by earpshollis



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, F/F, Nicole's belt, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Underwear Kink, brat Waverly, service top nicole, soft Nicole, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpshollis/pseuds/earpshollis
Summary: Waverly Earp has a thing for underwear. Nicole Haught has a thing for Waverly in underwear, especially in these ones.orWaverly picks out some raunchy underwear, teases Nicole, rough sex and cuddles ensue.





	yes, daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So this is my first time writing any type of smut, kinda nervous but also kinda excited to see everyone's reactions. I don't really know what else to put here, but there's heavy use of Waverly's daddy kink and also a good ole belting. If that's not your thing, whatever, but just let me enjoy my Waverly has a daddy kink headcanon. I'd appreciate any feedback, feel free to leave it here or find me on twitter @earpshollis! Shoutout to everyone I sent this to (Lily, Eli, and everyone in dp squad) for reading and encouragement. Enjoy!

If there was one thing Waverly Earp loved in this world, it was underwear. Well, okay, that was a lie, she loved lots of things: her sister, her girlfriend, and the scent of old books. But she had a particular fondness for underwear.  
    She spent lots of time laboring over online shopping sites, trying to pick out which variety her girlfriend would like best. To be fair, Nicole Haught wasn’t picky at all. She enjoyed soaking in every inch of Waverly’s body, whether it be covered in lace or satin, boxers or cheekily revealing thongs. At the end of the night, the only thing that mattered to her was whether or not she got them off.   
    Most nights, the panties weren’t the only things that Nicole got off. Waverly was perhaps one of the most insatiable girls she had been with, always exploring and willing to try new things. She loved being dominated, and though the redhead never aimed to hurt her girlfriend, those whimpers and moans made her lose every inch of control in her body. She loved being soft with Waverly, but she lived for the nights when the younger girl begged to explore and to push her limits. Every day was a journey, but it was one they were taking together and Nicole was forever awestruck by that.   
    For that reason, Nicole wasn’t taken aback by Waverly’s text to her that evening:   
come home soon, I have a surprise for you ;)

    It was accompanied by a photo: Waverly’s bottom half, completely bare save for a simple pair of white cotton panties, already damp and frilly pale pink ankle socks. Damn that girl to high heaven, Nicole wanted more. She swallowed thickly and pulled her legs together to ease the slight tension that photo had caused. It was simple enough to look deceptively innocent, but left lots to the imagination. That was just her girlfriend, quite cheeky and always a bit of a tease. But damned if Nicole couldn’t get out of that police station as fast as her car would carry her. Waverly never disappointed, and the redhead knew that whatever waited for her at home was sure to be wonderful.  
    The redhead cursed every red light she hit; one in particular stayed red for five minutes, but to Nicole it felt like an eternity. Anything that kept her from Waverly was, at this point, an obstacle.

    When Nicole finally arrived at the homestead, nothing could prepare her for the sight in front of her. Waverly stood, back to her girlfriend and ass out, against the kitchen counter poring over a book. Nicole was used to the poses. No, it wasn’t the position Waverly was in that sent the redhead into a frenzy: it was her outfit.   
    From her angle, the older girl could clearly see that Waverly was bare save for her underwear, and socks, as demonstrated by the picture. The pale pink socks came to the brunette’s ankles and were adorned with lace at the top. Her ankles crossed demurely, emphasizing her rounded ass. God, pink was such a good color on her. Long, caramel hair hung in braided pigtails, with pink and white bows. But it was the underwear that really got Nicole worked up; white cotton low-rise briefs, seemingly plain if not for one phrase: yes daddy? The panties were thin cotton and very see through, exposing a damp spot that had already formed around the younger girl’s center.  
    The brunette had not yet noticed her girlfriend enter the room, so the elder woman took her time quietly admiring the sight in front of her. She loved everything about Waverly, from the way her body curved to her long, pullable hair, to the way her rounded ass peeked out of the bottom of her underwear the slightest bit.   
    Quietly, Nicole approached her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Waverly’s bare waist and peppering the top of her head with soft, sweet kisses. “Hi princess,” she breathed into the younger girl’s hair, moving down to kiss the girl’s shoulders and neck.  
    “Hi daddy,” the younger girl whispered shyly, leaning her head onto her girlfriend’s shoulders and pouting her lips slightly. “I missed you.” Her lips formed into a brief but beautiful smile as the redhead kissed her back.  
    “I missed you too babygirl,” the officer began, “but what’s all this about?” She gestured at the petite girl’s clothing (or lack thereof), amused.  
    The younger girl turned and smiled, batting her eyelashes in a deceptively innocent fashion. “I want to play daddy,” she giggled, her eyes searching her partner’s for any sign of non-compliance. Their eyes locked, silently communicating their intentions.  
    Nicole was never one to hurt a girl she loved, but she wasn’t one to deny her girlfriend either. Waverly practically begged for it rough, and so Nicole happily obliged, pulling and biting and spanking until she was raw. She had tested her own limits several times with the younger girl, but was aware that the girl craved more. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel the same way - Nicole could fuck her girlfriend relentlessly for days on end. She just constantly second guessed herself on how much the girl could take and how much she was willing to give.   
    The tall girl cocked her head inquisitively, silently asking her partner just how far she intended to take things. The brunette bit her lip in response, her eyes darkening as she whimpered with need.   
    Ah, fuck it all, thought Nicole as she reached for Waverly, easily pulling the smaller girl flush against her own body and hungrily smashing their lips together. “I’ll show you how I fucking play,” she growled into the girl’s mouth. Her teeth caught her girlfriend’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the younger girl. Swiftly, she lifted the girl off the ground, lips biting marks into her neck as the pair moved to the bedroom.

    Mouths never stopped moving until the older girl lazily tossed her partner onto the bed, regarding her with a smirk. The brunette looked up lustily, gazing at her dominant with hunger in her eyes. She spread her legs slightly, revealing the damp patch between her legs growing ever larger by the second. “Daddy, you have entirely too many clothes on.” She moved to unbuckle the metal buckle of her girlfriend’s belt, pressing kisses along the slightly exposed waistline. Sharply, she was pulled away with a stern gaze.  
    “And you, little girl, are being entirely too bratty,” Nicole quipped back, reprimanding Waverly with a quick pinch to her hardening nipples. “But go ahead and take daddy’s belt off, I think we can make good use of that,” she chuckled, sensing her girlfriend’s reaction to what she had just proposed.  
    Waverly eagerly moved her deft hands to unclip the belt, kissing the redhead’s hips as she did so. Nicole took this as a good sign, and moved to snatch the strap of leather out of her girlfriend’s hands. “Good girl,” she practically growled. “Now why don’t you bend that pretty ass over the bed for daddy?”  
    The small girl complied, her legs shaking as she anchored herself to the bed by gripping the sheets. “Is this good daddy?”  
    “Perfect,” replied the redhead, “now do you know why you’re getting daddy’s belt tonight?”  
    “Because I was a tease while you were at work, daddy? Because I’ve been acting like a dirty slut?” The younger girl’s knees bent slightly, anxiously awaiting her punishment.  
    “Exactly, princess,” replied Nicole, winding her arm back and taking a few practice swings in the air. The slight crack of the leather caused Waverly to jump and Nicole to chuckle in amusement. The redhead bent over flush against the girl on the bed and whispered in her ear, “Now I want to hear you count for me, okay little girl? Count each one out loud, and maybe if you take it like a good girl I’ll be nice and fuck you like I know you want.”  
    The brunette nodded in response, swallowing thickly and gripping the bedsheets in her sweaty palms. She gritted her teeth, but nothing could have prepared her for the sensation she felt in the next second.  
    “One!” She screamed out as the leather stung her clothed behind. It hurt, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. “Two!” The belt cracked a little harder this time, kissing the back of her thighs. “Three!” Waverly could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she bit her lip and steeled herself. “Four!” The belt came harder now, but strangely it wasn’t more than a stinging now - the brunette could feel heat gathering at the apex of her thighs.   
    Deftly, Nicole pulled the cotton material down around Waverly’s ankles, smiling up at the sight of her dripping sex. “Only one more to go babygirl,” she cooed, gently kissing her girlfriend’s smarting behind, “you’re taking it so well for daddy.”  
    She stepped back, aiming the belt right across her girlfriend’s rounded ass. It came down harder than it had been coming before, leaving a thick red band across the brunette’s otherwise perfect ass.   
    “Five!” Waverly yelped in shock, but she was sated. This was her happy place. Dreamily, she turned around and smiled up at the woman she loved and blew a kiss. “Thank you daddy,” she whispered gently, popping her thumb into her mouth.

Immediately, Nicole came to the younger girl’s side, wrapping her arms around the girl’s slender waist and moving her into a seated position. Gently, she stroked her lover’s long hair and kissed her cheek. Noticing that the brunette’s face was still damp, the officer’s demeanor immediately became concerned.   
“God, Waves, I-” she began, her voice shaking slightly with self-doubt, “I wasn’t too rough was I?” Waverly leaned her head to rest on Nicole’s shoulder, shaking her head as she did so.  
“It was perfect baby,” she whispered with a smile. “I think you just managed to beat me silly,” she giggled, leaning up to kiss the redhead on the nose. “But it was just what I needed. I promise.” She delivered another kiss to her lover’s cheek before working her fingers over the buttons of the uniform top.  
“Are you - are you sure about this babygirl?” The redhead looked at the younger girl with concern in her eyes. It wasn’t that she didn’t want this - in fact, it was quite the opposite. The heat that had pooled in her boyshorts had been driving her crazy since Waverly sent her that damn picture. She was just worried about Waverly; what if the girl hadn’t had enough time to recover? She allowed the petite girl to undress her further, pulling off her shirt and bra all while peppering her with desperate kisses, before gently tugging up her hair and forcing the girl to look into her eyes. “You okay?”  
“I’m good daddy,” Waverly smiled generously, “I just want to make you feel good too!” She paused for a minute in thought before asking her lover in a whispered tone, “Um, actually, do you think you could get, y’know, the thing? I just really want to see you with it right now,” she said, blushing. Her hands moved to unbutton the officer’s khakis and immediately Nicole knew what the girl wanted.

The redhead nodded gently before turning to the bedside drawer and removing her trousers and boyshorts the rest of the way. Tucked away in the drawer was a dildo, the exact thing that Waverly was asking about. There was, of course, a harness, but the real excitement of this toy came from the fact that it was largely held in place by a small end inserted into the wearer. The toy made Nicole feel, powerful, like it was an extension of her body. Like she was the daddy that Waverly so desperately wanted. Every move the small girl made would give her pleasure, and now she understood what her girlfriend had meant about wanting to make her feel good.  
Nicole carefully inserted the smaller end into her eager sex before moving back over to the bed to stand in front of Waverly. Her lips curved into a smirk and she cocked her head at the girl in front of her. “So are you going to make daddy feel good, or not?”  
Waverly didn’t need to be asked a second time. With the eagerness of what could only be described as a small puppy, she hopped from the bed and sunk to her knees in front of the redhead. “Yes daddy,” she whispered, gently stroking the silicone toy in her hands. She had taken the toy so many times that the shape was familiar to her, but she still felt the need to test it with her hands, pushing slightly so that it rubbed her lover’s g-spot.       
Nicole felt her whole body shudder involuntarily as the toy pressed the sensitive bundle of skin. “Fuck you’re doing so good princess,” she growled, which only encouraged the girl below her to work harder. She spit daintily on the head of the toy, leaving a trail of saliva as she lifted her head to look up into the redhead’s eyes. Quickly, her hands gripped the shaft and spread her spit to the base, smiling gently as she did so. Nicole doubted that she was headed anywhere near heaven, but this was close enough.  
The taller girl groaned heavily as her lover took the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head before reaching her hands back up to grip the base. Slowly but surely, she moved the toy further into her mouth. A pattern was soon established, and Nicole grabbed hold of Waverly’s braids to push the younger girl further. The officer got off so easily, and the mere image of the petite girl on her knees with a cock in her mouth, head bobbing up and down as she looked up with big, pleading eyes was enough to make the officer want to come right on the spot. However, she held herself back until she felt the toy push further into her, signaling that the head had reached the back of her lover’s throat. She pulled back slightly, not wanting to hurt the girl, but then bucked her hips slightly as to increase the pressure from her own end.  
“Fuck babygirl, you’re making me feel so good,” she moaned as she pressed her arms against the bed to steady herself. Quickly she thought of the one thing that would make Waverly Earp work harder than anything else. “You’re going to make daddy cum,” she said huskily, “such a good girl for daddy.”  
Those words were enough to set the brunette off. Frantically, she pushed the toy as far down as it could go, eyes watering slightly as she gagged on it. Desperate hands pushed the base into Nicole, each movement colliding with her g-spot in rhythm. The last image Nicole saw before falling over the edge was those damn eyes, looking up at her with pure adoration as they continued to water up and cause the girl’s mascara to run. It was when Waverly humbled herself like this that she was the most beautiful, and of course Nicole Haught was getting all mushy as she was rocked by one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of her life. The adrenaline high she had already developed from belting her girlfriend surged back, pouring out as wet heat between her legs. Eagerly, Waverly moved her mouth from the toy to position her head under the base, trying to catch as much of her girlfriend in her mouth as she could. 

Once her orgasm subsided, Nicole entwined her fingers with Waverly’s, slowly helping the girl rise from her knees. “That was,” she paused briefly, smiling, “amazing. Waverly Earp, you really are something else.”   
“Oh, it’s nothing,” Waverly laughed, steadying herself on the taller girl’s shoulders. “Just doing my job.” She winked playfully and pushed Nicole back onto the bed.   
Relieved that Waverly was seemingly back to herself, Nicole smiled and wrapped her arms briefly around the girl’s slender waist. “Baby I’m going to get some lotion for your ass, I don’t want you hurting too much tomorrow morning or else Wynonna would have mine.” The younger girl giggled at this thought, her mind occupied for the quick moment it took for her lover to return with a soothing balm.   
Deft fingers rubbed the cream into the smooth expanse of Waverly’s skin. The feeling of Nicole’s fingers working their magic over her lower back, glutes, and thighs relaxed the brunette. She sighed with contentment as her girlfriend finished off with a gentle smack to the fleshy part of her ass and a kiss on her cheek.  
After returning the cream to her dresser, Nicole snuggled in behind Waverly, gently caressing her sides. She wrapped the blanket tightly around them and kissed the younger girl’s neck. The happy sighs indicated that her lover was on the verge of sleep, but still enjoying her company. Wrapping her hands around her partner’s own, she whispered into the girl’s ear, “Do you love me?”  
A sleepy reply came before the younger girl tucked her head into her pillow and fell into a restful slumber. “Yes, daddy.”


End file.
